Fairy Tales Suck
by SouthParkaholic
Summary: Kenny just wants his life to be like a fairy tale, but not all of us can have a happy ending. Minor K2. Complete.


**A/N: Hello everyone! It's been such a long time since I last posted a story on here. I came up with this idea for an English narrative assignment, and figured why not post it on here. I had to change the characters around of course. I apologize in advance for any grammar/spelling mistakes that you may come across. I hope you enjoy, and please don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park**

**Kenny's P.O.V**

I used to wish that my life could be a fairy tale. I'd have a warm place to stay, someone who would have loved me, and I'd never have to worry about the "big man" taking me away. The big man refers to Child Protection Services, those who were responsible for placing me in various homes. My name is Kenny McCormick. I'm now 15 and have been in foster care since I was 5.

Growing up has been difficult. I used to dream about what it would be like to come home to a warm house surrounded by people who loved you, and would never abandon you. Instead I faced dark, cold, and empty houses. In one particular house when I was 10, this lady named Mrs. Marsh, gave me a Terrance and Phillip doll. They soon became my best friends. I took them to my next house where they got stolen by the caretakers son, Eric Cartman. He was an asshole.

After that I became really quiet, without my best friends I had nobody. Months went by where I kept getting moved around and soon those months turned into years, each time making me more and more reserved.

It took me 5 years to open up to someone, and be able to call them my friend. I was living with the Broflovski family when I met Kyle. He was also 15. When I moved in with the Broflovskis I was still my quiet, reserved self, but Kyle often would try and drag me on various adventures, and I'd often find myself curiously following him. Each day we would do a new thing, and every time I would feel myself break out of my shell more and more. While the new me was starting to finally feel accepted, my happiness didn't last for long. I remember it like it was just yesterday. Kyle suggested we play cops and robbers. I was the criminal while he was the cop.

"Stop thief," Kyle yelled while chasing after me.

"Never!" I screamed back, and began making my way back to his house, cutting across the road. I made it across okay, but when I heard a horrifying scream I knew Kyle did not. Before my eyes laid Kyle's limp body along with the body of the drunk driver that just killed him. I rushed over to him quickly, and all I could do was stare before I broke down completely.

"Kyle!" I cried. "Please no! Not again, I can't lose another friend." No matter how much I screamed and begged he wouldn't wake up. Emergency vehicles arrived shorty, as well as Kyle's parents, but I was to distraught to even comprehend anything that was going on around me. His funeral was set a few days later where I got to say my final goodbye.

"Kyle Broflovski wasn't just any person. He was smart, funny, caring, and knew how to brighten anyone's mood. I never knew how it felt to be accepted by someone else, or let alone have someone to call my best friend who wasn't a doll. He broke me out of my shell and will forever be my best friend. I love you Kyle, may you forever rest in peace."

It wasn't until a few days later where I got transferred again. Slowly the light that came to my eyes began to dull again, and the never ending cycle of loneliness reappeared. If there's one thing that I've learned, it's that fairy tales lie, because in the end there is no happy ending.

**A/N: In this story Kenny never was friends with Stan or Cartman that is why he got transferred quickly when staying with them. I know there is probably mistakes, but I ****apologize ****again. I think I tend to go comma crazy! Hope you all liked it! Please don't forget to leave me a review. Maybe I'll start posting stuff more. Before I go, I want to say a huge thank you to all who have read this.**

**~Southparkaholic~**


End file.
